


I Will Take What Is Mine

by queenofshit



Category: Historical American Criminals RPF
Genre: Choking, Consent, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Consent, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Bundy X Reader<br/>I'm a little sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Take What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely people at http://killerfanfiction.tumblr.com/ for editing it, and posting it on their blog.

You’d had a long day at work. Spent the whole time on your feet, running from table to table. By the time you had gotten off work and back to the apartment you were sweaty, stressed and exhausted. Ted seemed to stay out late often, so you knew you’d have the apartment all to yourself for a while, and a long, hot shower seemed perfect. 

You hung your coat and keys up, tugged your trainers off your aching feet and padded off into the bathroom to finally remove your sticky clothing. After fiddling with the water temperature for a while you stepped into the stream of warm water, letting it run over your shoulders, relaxing you and numbing your mind to the stresses of that day.

Running your hands over your body, working out the knots in your muscles, making your way down your arms, over your chest to your stomach…you groan. You’d forgotten about the bruises that adorned your hips. Your thoughts wandered to Ted, as your fingers pressed harder against your tender flesh. You thought about how he made those bruises.  
You shouldn’t. He would be angry, very angry if he found out. But then again, how would he know?

Keeping a hand pressed against the bruises on your hip, you used the other to run up to your neck, gently tapping your fingers down your throat. Imagining how Ted’s strong hands felt around it. You danced your fingers down your collarbones to the flushed skin of your chest, water still pattering against your skin, deadening all sounds. You gently traced around your nipple before pinching, hard, pressing your fingers harder against the bruises on your hip simultaneously. You muffled your moan with a bite on your lip.

You craved Ted’s violence in the bedroom. You were sure vanilla sex would never be enjoyable again. Licking your bitten lip you couldn’t stand it anymore. You scratched your stomach as you moved your hand to your heated sex at first cupping it, gently running your finger through the wet slit. You moaned. As you traced your fingers around your most sensitive spot your back hits the shower wall, hard. Finally, you press a finger to your cilt, and you cry out, enjoying the sparks of pleasure resonating through you as you rub.  
You run your fingers down to your dripping entrance, digging your nails into your hip. At this point you aren’t sure if your inner thighs are soaked with water or your own arousal. You slowly slide a finger inside of yourself, moaning…

The shower curtain is ripped open so fast some of the rings holding it up clatter to the ground. You freeze, terrified. Slowly you turn your head, and your eyes meet Ted’s. He looked almost deranged. His pupils blown, a snarl written across his face.  
Fuck.  
He reaches out and grabs a fistful of your hair, dragging you out of the tub, you started babbling apologies, pleas, excuses. Until he throws you out of the bathroom and you land, hard, on the floor of the hallway. Knocking the air from your lungs and all coherent thoughts from your head. You could still feel your cunt throbbing, dripping.  
You heard him step around you before standing in front of you. You didn’t dare look up. Ted crouched down as you shook on the cold hardwood floor, still severely aroused. He ran his fingers gently through your hair. For a moment, you thought he might not be as angry as you expected, but then his fingers once again knotted through your tousled, wet, locks. And he was dragging you. 

“D-daddy please!” You cried, your sight blurry with tears. Ted chuckled, deep and throaty as he pulled you onto the rough carpet of the bedroom. It scratched against your sensitive nipples and you couldn’t contain your moan. This. This rough treatment is exactly what you were so deeply craving. He abruptly released your hair, causing your head to drop with a thud to the floor. You didn’t move as the bed creaked. You heard him slowly take off his blazer, and remove his shoes. Then he just stopped, didn’t make a sound. The silence of the room made your heartbeat deafening.

After a few long moments you willed up to courage to look at him. Ted’s expression was blank, but his eyes still held the rage you’d seen just minutes before.

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I just-”  
“Couldn’t help yourself?” You tensed at the rough sound of his voice. “Such a fucking desperate slut.”  
You whined, pressing your face back into the carpet. The bed creaked once again as Ted stood. A socked foot pressed against your ribcage, forcing you to turn onto your back. You felt too open, too exposed. You attempted to curl in on yourself, but the same foot pressed hard into your stomach, keeping you in place. 

He dragged his foot down your body to your shamefully wet sex. “This is not yours to touch.”  
You whimpered, digging your fingernails into the carpet.  
“You know the rules, bitch.” Ted crossed his arms, examining you. “But, it’s obvious you need a refresher.” He stepped away from you.

“You want that pussy played with, fine. Get on the bed, spread your legs and hold them up.” You didn’t move. “Now, you dumb bitch!”  
Quickly you scramble to get into the position he demanded. You closed your eyes and took a deep, attempting to calm yourself. Ted slowly moved onto the bed and kneeled in front of your exposed form.  
“Ten hits should teach you a lesson.” It took you a moment you realize what he’d be hitting, immediately you started begging. 

“Daddy! Please! I’m-”  
His hand came down hard on your sex. Spikes of red hot pain and pleasure coursed through you. You screamed and pressed your thighs together tightly. Ted grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him. “You can either hold your thighs open and this can end well for you or I can tie you up and there won’t be a happy ending for you.” 

Sniffling you get back into your original position.  
“Good.”  
Ted smirked and moved away from you. Bracing yourself for the next impact you jump when he runs his hand down your inner thigh. You relax somewhat, once you do he slaps your dripping cunt. You cry out but stay as still as possible. Hit after hit, by the time he reaches ten you’re sobbing, and so close. You let go of your legs and Ted kneels between them, examining all that wet, swollen flesh, throbbing like a wound between your thighs.  
“D-daddy please…” he shushed you and you sobbed harder.  
Flipping you over, Ted pulled your backside up against him, your upper body still limp on the bed. Ted’s belt clinked as he undid it, you moaned. Finally. He thrust into you without warning, giving you no time to adjust. He set a harsh pace. Ted held your hips in a bruising grip, his nails digging into your skin. You were so close you felt like you were on fire. Ted wrapped a hand around your throat and roughly dragged you up and against his chest. Slowing his pace. You scratched his thighs attempting to stay upright.  
Ted pressed his lips to your ear and growled, “Don’t you dare cum until I say so.”  
Your sob is cut short with a moan as he quickened his thrusts again, harshly slapping against you. You were barely holding back your climax.

Ted tightens his grip on your throat, grunting into your ear, as your breaths shorten and quicken. Then he flips you onto your back. He thrusting back into you, continuing his pace, his hand returning to your throat. Tighter than before, restricting your moans and cries. From this position you can see his face, and the feral look in his eyes. It was overwhelming. 

Ted moved his free hand to where his member was splitting you open, pressing his fingers to your overly sensitive clit. You choked out a moan, struggling against him. It was too much, there was no way you could hold back much longer like this.  
Ted loomed over you, “You wanna cum, bitch?”  
You jerkily nodded, tears rolling into your hairline.  
“Go ahead.”  
He tightened his hand on your throat, completely cutting off your breath, while roughly pinching your clit. The sound of his voice, and the over stimulation set you off. You shook, eyes rolled back and mouth open in a silent scream. You felt Ted reach his peak moments after you, your vision blurry from a lack of oxygen.

Ted released your throat and rolled off of you. Gasping and panting you started to come down from your high. Once you regained focus of your surroundings, you found yourself enveloped in his arms. “I love you, (y/n), just remember what’s mine.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
